ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin'
is an American animated direct-to-video action-supernatural-comedy film based on both Collin the Speedy Boy and Howler. It is directed by TBD and will release in October 29, 2019 on DVD and Blu-Ray with its SDCC premiere on July 21, 2019, Digital premiere on October 8, 2019, and its Cartoon Network premiere on June 19, 2020. Synopsis A mysterious threat is roaming around, and is threatening to turn both FingerTown and Shadow Falls into wasteland, so Collin and his friends team up with Howler and his friends to stop it. Will they stop the threat? Voice Cast ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *Matthew Mercer as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Carlos Alazraqui as Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog *Phil LaMarr as WesDragon, Trent Wright, and Handy *Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll *Kath Soucie as Evelynn Rodriguez *Anais Fairweather as Courtnei Paintders *Billy West as Flappy McFinger *Colleen Villard as Halie Seymour *Lara Jill Miller as Abygal *Tom Kenny (vocal effects) as Kibble *(reserved for Spyro) (vocal effects) as Cooper Jr. *(reserved for Spyro) (vocal effects) as Jeff *(reserved for Spyro) (vocal effects) as Amara *(reserved for Spyro) (vocal effects) as Cailyn *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Janice Kawaye as Jayden Letson *Jeff Bennett as Carlos *Dave Boat as Gurkha *Travis Willingham as Sharp (Anna Grace makes a cameo appearance in the climax) ''Howler'' *Charlie Schlatter (Jeffrey) and Kevin Michael Richardson (Howler) as Jeffrey Morrison/Howler *Jennifer Hale as Bella Stoker *Jeff Bennett as George *Kat Cressida as Georgia *John DiMaggio as Frank N. Stein *Doug Lawrence as Greg *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects) as Lex the Lynx *Kimberly Brooks as Wylda *Roger Craig Smith as Zachariah *Nika Futterman as Zoey *Richard Steven Horvitz as the Naga *Ashley Johnson as Kris *Lacey Chabert as Kloe *Bumper Robinson as Phillip *Mae Whitman as Lacey *Clancy Brown as Mayor Vlad Dracula *Jill Talley as Naggette Original *Clancy Brown as Zargak *TBD as TBD Quotes *'Howler:' O...M...G... Is that THE Collin the Speedy Boy?! He sees that it is Collin, causing Howler to make a girly squeal and dashes to Collin. *'Howler:' I cannot believe it is actually you, Collin! I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOU AND YOUR FRANCHISE! *'Collin:' Big fan, huh? *'Howler:' Uh-huh! Trivia *It is the second Howler direct to video film, after Howler: Attack of the Shadow Army, which released 8 years before this. *For an unknown reason, Keith Ferguson couldn't reprise as Gurkha or Zachariah. **Dave Boat would later voice Gurkha in the Collin movie the following year. *This film would later premiere on Cartoon Network on June 19, 2020. *According to Wright and Curcald, the crossover movie almost got cancelled before it was announced on the "Howler 10th Anniversary" press release, since it was planned since late 2015. *The film premeired on SDCC along with the first trailer for the upcoming Collin x Pokémon: Legend of the Lugia. *Halie Seymour would get a redesign starting with this one. *This introduces Cooper and Abygal's children. Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Traditional animated Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Crossovers Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Howler